The Way Things Are
by moonelfgrl
Summary: “I have to talk to you.”“Oh yes? And why on Earth would I listen to a Weasly?”She came up quite close. “Because,” she whispered, “you’re in love with me.”Oneshot, please r&r, DG fic


One-Shot

The Way Things Are

A one-shot fic by Moonelfgrl

A/n: well sorta just had a bit of inspiration from a couple of different places. The ending wasn't originally supposed to be so dark, but after a while it kind of took on a mind of it's own, I was just writing it all down. I don't know if its that good so please r&r ill take anything and everything. To anyone who cares, I just read Cat's Cradle and it was awesome, Kurt Vonnegut is the man. I would highly recommend reading it.

Disclaimer: all of the following characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Because she wrote them. And now she's rich. Wish I could just write something and end up rich. sighoh well. sniffle I will survive.

"Draco..."

"Who is that? Who's there? Lumos!" Draco shoved out the tip of his wand so it shown on a short, skinny, red-haired girl.

"Weasly?" he said, surprised. Then his expression became cruel. "Why are you here? It's after hours." He sneered.

"I could ask you the same, Draco." She said quietly.

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

She came forward. "I have to talk to you."

"Oh yes? And why on Earth would I listen t a Weasly?"

She came up quite close. "Because," she whispered, "you're in love with me."

"What!" Draco stepped back. "That's insane! That's a lie! That's-!"

"-You've always been." She said simply.

"Excuse me? I'm Draco _Malfoy_! I'm the prince of Slytherin! I'm-I'm the Dark Lord's favorite Death Eater! _Why_ would I be in love with _you_?"

Ginny sighed. "There's no rhyme or reason to love, Draco. It just _is_. And don't act so surprised. You know you're in love with me. You just can't let yourself admit it."

She was still so close; Draco could feel her breath on his face. He just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her forever.

"Draco…" she said again, "just say it. _Please._ You know it's true." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, Draco let the feeling resonate through his body.

"Why are you doing this to me, Ginny?" he whispered.

"I just want to hear you say it. I have to know it's true. That I didn't just make it up because it's what I wanted. Say it _please._" She pleaded.

He stared down at her, sadly. "I can't Gin."

She nestled her face in his neck. "You can do anything, Draco."

Oh god, he wished they could stay this way forever. He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in the flowery scent of her shampoo.

"It could never work, Virginia. _ We _could never work. "

It had been so long since anyone had called her by her full name that Ginny nearly forgot he was talking to her.

"Whycouldn't we?"

Draco stepped back, holding her at arm's length. "There are so many reasons. _Too_ many. Our families, for one thing. Our history, for another, and well…there's one more thing."

Ginny looked up at him questioningly.

"Well…you're on the so-called "good" side of the war…. and…I'm not."

Ginny shook her head. "Those things don't matter." She whispered as she steeped up to him again and lay her head on his shoulder.

"But they _do_ matter!" he said defiantly. "If my father found out, he wouldn't kill just me, he'd kill you too. And we've had too much hatred toward each other in the past, no matter how superficial. And the Dark Lord would most certainly find out, and not only would he kill us, he'd kill our families too. So you see, it matters _too_ much."

"Draco…." She whispered again. There were tears in her eyes. She looked up at him pleadingly. He could bear it no longer. She was too helpless and unhappy. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. That one kiss fulfilled many emotions of years passed. It also brought on many new. Draco only wished to stand there and kiss her forever, but he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Gin."

Ginny looked up at him again. "I-I understand." She said softly. Her eyes held tears again. He brushed them away.

"Wrong time, wrong place, I guess. We could've had so much. If only."

Ginny nodded. "I'm sorry we can't."

"I'm sorry too. I……I really do love you, Ginny. Know that. If it had been a different situation it could have worked."

She nodded again, sadly. "Goodbye, Draco." She began to walk to the door, but turned around and came back. Standing on tip-toe she kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling gently when she felt his encircle her waist. It lasted a few minutes before she broke apart. Looking up at him she said, "I love you too, Draco."

A tear rolled down her face as she gazed at him.

"I hate this world." She said softly before turning to leave again. "In another life perhaps." She whispered before walking out the door.

Moments later, Draco heard a soft murmur in the hall outside, then a swift "_Whoosh!_" and a dull "thunk" of something heavy hitting the ground. He rushed out.

There lay Ginny, rigid, face up and smiling calmly as though finally content with the World, her wand pointed at her heart, the last letter of the Death Curse still upon her lips.

Draco wept. He had cried only once before in his entire life, and now he did again, tears flowing freely, mourning the loss of the woman he loved. And there, in a dark Hogwart's corridor, late at night, in a last desperate attempt at peace, Draco too took his own life, lying next to her on the cold, stone floor.

A/n: sos, pretty dark ending, but writing late at night when you hate everything about everyone will do that to you. Please r&r cuz I kind of have writers block at the moment, and I could use all suggestions/criticisms/encouragement. Thanx

ali 3 3 3


End file.
